


On day's like these, kids like you, should be burning in hell

by ADeadVendingMachine



Series: Tubbo-centric things :) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Loss, OH GOD IM PROJECTING, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, beta read but we still die like the original MICHAEL chicken, give tubbo a family, guys wilbur soot fucked a fish canonically stop glorifying it, i have repressed rage, i want the Bee n' Boo hotel, i wrote this before ranboo and tubbo got platonically married dont come for me, sans reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeadVendingMachine/pseuds/ADeadVendingMachine
Summary: Gone.He's,,,Gone.Just like the ones from before. He was gone. Why did he leave?Was Tubbo not good enough?He didn't understand the first time he felt this, but he still doesn't now.(I'm going to cry why did I make undertake references you can blame my friend)
Relationships: None
Series: Tubbo-centric things :) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	On day's like these, kids like you, should be burning in hell

**Author's Note:**

> lkdvldskfmwkd you know this drill its projected  
> i don't think i got the repressed rage right tho :(  
> comment make me feel poggers  
> title from Stronger than you (sans version)

Gone.  
He's,,,  
Gone.  
Just like the ones from before. He was gone. Why did he leave?  
Was Tubbo not good enough?  
He didn't understand the first time he felt this, but he still doesn't now.  
It's the sixth time.  
But it still,,   
hurts?  
Something like that.  
The first is never the last he supposes.  
Clearly.  
Why did no one want Tubbo?  
Not even his own best friend stayed.  
No one does.  
His parents? Gone since birth.  
Phil? Never cared. ( _He doesn't blame him, who would care for a kid that wasn't theirs?_ )  
Schlatt? Pshh- That was a false sense of hope, merely him grabbing for straws.  
Tommy. Yeah. That was a given. He knew it would happen. He just didn't believe so soon. ~~_And he didn't want to admit that his other friends pushed him to it_~~  
Ranboo? His own friend he suggested to Dream. He just wanted another friend! But then Ranboo stopped talking to Tubbo. Why did he stop talking?  
But now..  
Sam?  
But? Sam had always been there?  
Why is he leaving?  
Why isn't anyone upset?  
He's leaving Tubbo!  
He was the only one Tubbo could trust!  
Gone!  
Oh?  
Huh? Tommy?  
Why is he with him?  
Is,,,,  
Is Tommy why?  
Was Tubbo not good enough again?  
He really was being thrown away again.  
Every.  
Single.  
Time.  
He wouldn't doubt that his own lab partner would betray him at this point.  
It was just like Dream said!  
He's just a pawn!  
Meant to be used and thrown away!  
Useless!  
Utter Garbage!  
Worthless.  
Why should he stay if they all leave?  
He won't let them leave this time.  
He is in control now.  
He will leave first.  
So, with a smile on his face, ( _The first genuine one anyone had seen in a while_ ), the small boy in a size too large coat jumped.  
He wouldn't ever let them go somewhere he couldn't follow now.  
They would never leave.  
:)  
 **non abiit  
  
  
  
  
  
 ~~ _*megalovania starts playing*_~~**

**Author's Note:**

> JFKENWFE OBVIOUSLY THAT WAS A JOKE WITH THE MEGALOVANIA  
> you can blame my friend who was talking to me as i posted it


End file.
